


Token

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Five Acts meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had left the Mortal Realm without a token from Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



He’d fallen to mortal realm of Earth outcast from his family and home. He’d been full of arrogance – so sure he knew everything there was to know and that his decisions to attack the Frost Giants was the right one.

He’d returned home a changed man. Welcomed back by his father and saddened by the loss and betrayal of Loki. He’d left Earth a humbled man, knowing there was much left for him to learn and the long path he needed to walk to become as wise as his father, Odin.

Thor had also left, knowing he’d been claimed. Fully and willingly by one tiny human female. Jane was full of life and so strong despite her small stature. She was also fierce and loyal to those she called friends. She was more than a match to him and Thor knew she would willing take him to task if he ever went to far.

He was hers and he mourned his broken promise to return to her as much as he mourned Loki’s loss. Thor had been given no token of her affection. He had nothing physical to carry around on his chest close to his heart to proclaim to all that the mighty Thor had been claimed. Yet he could feel Jane’s claim on him deep within his heart and bones.

When Jane came to claim him, and Thor knew she would find a way, then she could publicly proclaim that Thor belonged only to her.

He was looking forward to that day.


End file.
